John's Daughter
by xXxTraceyxXx
Summary: Dean has an older sister, Grace. She and Dean raised Sam almost with no help from John. Dean taught him to fight and to drive. Grace taught him to read and to write. He left for Standford. Now they need his help, but will Grace get over him leaving her?
1. Chapter 1

Hiya people of Fanfiction. Just wanna say M to be say and there is no wincest. Just for languge and underage drinking maybe in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything about supernatural, including the boys. I own Grace though, one hundred percent my own character.

* * *

1988

"Dean, leave him alone will you" The oldest Winchester child sighed as her little brothers fought each other.

"Sam started it Grace" Dean shouted

"I did not" Sam smiled showing his missing teeth

"you're nine, end it" she sighed "And you're eleven, shut up" he grinned playfully.  
He didn't mean it, Grace knew that. John didn't.

"Dean, Grace is in charge until I get back" John Winchester said grabbing the duffle bag off the motel bed "Listen to your sister, I'll be back in a few days" he kissed Dean and Sam on the head hugging them.

"Be good, take care of the boys, make sure they make it to school okay, do your homework, make sure they do their homework-"Salt the doors and windows, keep a weapon close by and make sure nobody knows you're gone, I got it Dad" she smiled

"Good girl, Love you" he hugged her "Love you too Dad" she smiled "Love you Daddy" Sam shouted "Love you Dad" Dean smiled "I love you too boys, Be good" John told them "Yes sir" Dean and Sam smiled "Any trouble, call pastor Jim" he whispered to Grace "Will do Dad. Bye" Grace smiled "Bye guys" John said shutting the door, waiting to hear Grace lift the bag of Salt, and then heading towards his 67' Impala.

He hated leaving Grace and the boys. Grace knew what he was doing, as did Dean, but both Grace and Dean didn't want Sammy to know, to keep his innocence for a little longer. John knew that he shouldn't have even told Grace or Dean, but if three kids were asking questions he'd probably blurt it out anyways. He often wished Sam knew, but Grace and Dean were right, let him be a kid a little longer.

"Gracie?" Sam smiled

"Yes Sammy" she scooped the five year old into her arms and then onto her back, giving him a piggy back around the motel room.

"Why do-He was cut off by his own fits of laughter as she tickled him.

"What, I can't hear you Sammy, speak louder, I can't hear you" she smiled "Why do we move around so much" he asked.

"Sam, we've talked about this before, please don't" she begged

"Sammy, come help me colour in this picture for Dad" Dean smiled, saving Sam from the truth once again.

It was John's birthday in a couple of weeks, so Grace got a job, leaving Dean to look after Sam himself for three hours every Monday to Thursday. Sam loved his sister and he wanted her to be happy, she always looked so sad, her dark brown hair always hung over her deep brown eyes. He always behaved well, ate up all his dinner, helped wash the dishes, he always tried to help. But of course, most five year olds help actually hinder the person they are so desperately trying to help, he smashed plates, he was sick from eating to fast, and he always wrestled with Dean a little too roughly. Whilst Dean was playful, Sam had a tendency to bite. He didn't mean too, he'd just get a little too carried away, Grace knew that. Dean knew that, he didn't bite him back or anything stupid like that, he just joked that he'd need another rabies shot.

"Dean, have you got any homework?" Grace asked "Yep, I got English homework; I've got to write a poem about someone who inspires me" he rolled his eyes "Why don't you write about Dad" Grace smiled, poring baked beans into a pot. "I'll think about it" Dean sighed biting at the pencil he was holding.

"Gracie, I can't do this homework" Sam smiled "Sam, you're in kindergarten, the only homework you get is finger painting" Dean laughed "No, I have to make a mothers day card, but I don't have a Mommy" he huffed, upset at what Dean had said. He was a big boy, he could get homework.

"Sammy, did you tell your teacher about our Mom" Grace asked him "no, how come we don't have a Mom and everyone else does" he asked "She died when you were a baby Sam, she loved you very much" Grace said the same thing as she did for all the other times he asked. "But how did she die" Sam asked "In a fire" Dean swallowed.

Grace glared at Dean; they weren't supposed to tell him that. "How did the fire start?" Sam carried on "Time for bed Sam, eat your dinner then go" Grace sighed "NO, I'll stop asking questions, promise" the five year old smiled showing his missing teeth, Grace ruffled his mop of brown hair. He was just curious, she shouldn't have threatened him with the idea of going to bed early.

"I got it" Dean said with a mouth full of beans "Dean, don't talk with your mouth full" Grace said sweetly "Sorry" he swallowed "I got an idea for my English homework" he smiled jumping of the chair and running to the bed.

"Sam, now you tell the teacher that Dad takes care of us and that our Mommy died and she'll get something else for you to do" Grace explained "But you look after me Gracie" he looked confused "Dad looks after you when he's not working" she sighed, getting a little frustrated with the five year old.

"What does Dad do for work" Sam asked, moving stray beans around his plate. "We've told you before Sammy, he is a business man, and we have to move around cause there are different popularity spikes of the products Dad sells around the country, so we move to where the product is most popular".

Grace had learned in business studies today that popularity in a product is important, so she made up crap and hoped her youngest brother would stop asking questions. Before Sam could say another word Grace looked at the watch her Dad gave her for her last birthday, it was an old watch of John's, but it was his favorite, and it meant a lot that he gave it to her. The leather strap had to get more holes added to it in order to attach the watch to the eleven year old's small wrist, the glass was cracked and it was always a few minutes out, but Grace loved it all the same.

"Its quarter to ten, time for bed Sam, you too Dean" she slung the five year old boy onto her back and carried him into the bathroom.

She helped him put on his PJ's, now a bit worn and then slipped on her own night dress. It was too small height wise, but it was the last thing her Mom gave her before the fire. So she wore pajama bottoms underneath too. Dean had changed into his worn PJ's too, and hopped into the double bed he had to himself. Grace and Sam shared because Sam was very clingy towards Grace, kinda dependent on her to stop the nightmares he had. Grace loved it, she loved being looked up to by him and her being able to stop the nightmares made her feel strong, even if she couldn't stop her own. Sam's dreams were average 'are there monsters? is there something in the closet' where as Grace and Dean's dreams were 'THERE ARE MONSTERS! CHECK THE CLOSET'

"Night Dean, night Sam" Grace sighed turning out the light and climbing into bed "Night Grace" they sighed.

"Dean, here's lunch money, Sam wait for me outside the cafeteria and we'll buy lunch, normal table?" she asked Dean, secretly hoping he'd go 'no, I have friends to hang out with' so she could sit next to Brandon Gaskarth. "Yeah" he smiled, he didn't want to upset his sister, but he really wanted to go sit next to Jennifer Flowers.

The first part of the day was horrible for Sam. He told the teacher about his Mother and all the other kids started asking questions that he didn't know the answers to and then they mocked him, saying things like 'if my Mommy died, I would have know what happened to her'.

He asked the teacher if he could make a card for his sister, she was stunned, apparently most five year olds get bullied by their siblings, but she said yes.

In English, Dean decided to write about Grace, she looked out for him and she always put Sam and him before herself. He wasn't going to tell her about it, because it was embarrassing, he had an image to hold. The annoying but awesome, fearless younger brother. He smiled at the thought

"Dean, who are you writing about" his teacher Mrs. Smith asked. He muttered bitch under his breath as the whole class turned to look at him, including Jennifer. "My sister, Grace" the class started to laugh, but Dean didn't feel embarrassed, he felt angry.

He stood up smacking the chair away from him. "You don't know anything about me, what gives you the right to make fun of my family. My sister practically raised me and you're laughing at it. I'm not taking this shit" he headed for the door "Don't you dare leave the room Dean Winchester" she shouted "oh don't worry miss, I won't be here for that long anyway, I'll give it a week" he huffed before storming out the class.

"Dean, please come back" Mrs. Smith pleaded as he reached the end of the corridor "Why, to get mocked, why should I?" Dean asked "Dean, go back to class" he heard Grace.

He turned and saw her standing there. She mouthed 'please' as she stood there, the hall pass in her hand 'I really like it here'. He went back to class, knowing he totally blew it with Jennifer. Grace went to her class thinking about how Dean had always been the dramatic one.

Dean sat next to his younger brother and older sister at lunch, occasionally glancing over at Jennifer's table.

"Sam sit still and eat your lunch" Grace pushed the tray in front of him "You baby him too much" Dean commented, she just glared.

"Hey Dean" he heard a sweet voice from behind him say. He turned to face Jennifer "I think that was really sweet writing-he cut her off "If you're gonna take a dig at me, lets do it somewhere else, I don't want to get made fun of in front of my little brother" Dean snapped "No, I thought if was horrible that they all laughed at you, it was really sweet of you to stick up for them like that, I wish my brother was that nice" she smiled "I'll stick up for you" Dean vowed. She blushed lowering her head, then giving him a peck on the cheek "Thanks Dean".

"Is that why you left class, cause you were getting laughed at, who are you writing about anyway" Grace asked "Dean has a girlfriend" Sam giggled, drawing Dean's attention away from the question he didn't want to answer. "No I don't, don't be such a bitch" he smiled "Don't be such a jerk" Sam laughed "shut up, you couple of pooeys" Grace sighed, and then she hear a laughing.

"Hey Brandon" she gulped "Hey Grace, can I sit with you today" he asked her. Grace wondered why the most popular guy in the whole of 7th grade would want to sit beside her. They started talking and he asked her out, she of course said yes. He was Brandon Gaskarth, the guy she had a crush.

A few weeks later she breaks her heart in front of everyone in the school, making out with the prettiest girl in school. She learned not to trust anyone with her heart because it would get crushed. John came back the next day and she begged him to take them away, and of course he did.


	2. Chapter 2

1995

Grace had been hunting since she was fourteen. She had enough. She wasn't even going to ask John knowing what a stubborn fool he was. Grace packed up her bag and left the letter on top, the acceptance letter to Yale. She worked so hard, she joined cheerleading she kept her grades up and all of it paid off, a full ride to Yale. John was on a hunt, he had rented a penthouse apartment for them in LA, and they went to a Wildwood school. She loved it, she made friends, she had flings, she had fun, but she wanted that all the time, and after she finished school there would be no likely hood of her ever making friends, flings possibly but she wanted to go to collage. She wanted more than hunting monsters. She sat down and wrote them all individual letter; she was getting a train to Nevada at two in the morning, then a plane to Pennsylvania and after that another train to Connecticut.

_**Dear Dad, **_

_**I just wanted to let you know, I'm not doing this to get away from you or Sam or Dean. I'm doing this for me. I want to do something good in my life, something I can be appreciated for. All I get with hunting was a trip to juvenile court for breaking and entering. I will miss you Dad, but it's something I've got to do. I'm sorry **_

_**Goodbye**_

_**Love Grace**_

_**Dear Dean,**_

_**D'you remembers that poem you made me, and how everyone made fun of you for choosing me. Well I've still got it, and I love you so much for doing it, and thanks for telling me, five years later. And call me anytime, no matter what Dad Says. It may seem like I'm abandoning you Dean, but after watching you grow up and helping raise you, you should know I could never do that. Please try and understand that what I want is important. I love you guys. Take care of them Dean. I'm sorry.**_

_**My new Number. 07953221770. **_

_**Goodbye**_

_**Love Grace**_

Grace let tears fall onto the poem she held.

My sister

She can be strange.

Loyal.

Funny.

Sensitive.

Hard-working.

Shy.

Energetic.

She can also be stubborn.

Independent.

Comforting.

But most importantly.

She's loving.

And I love her.

By Dean Winchester.

She wrote the third letter, the one to Sam.

_**Dear Sam,**_

_**Words can't express how much I'll miss you Sammy. I love you like a son, how am I supposed to leave you? I'm sorry for leaving you. I want you to remember this. Because I love you, phone me or write me Sammy, don't be mad. Please. **_

_**I'm sorry,**_

_**Goodbye**_

_**Love Grace**_

She had just finished writing the letter when Sam came in. "Heya" she whispered "Don't go Grace" he hugged her tight "what are you talking about" she asked him. "Please don't leave me Grace, I don't want you too, please" she looked into his eyes and hugged him tight. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise". She tore up the letters and up packed her bag. It was hard enough leaving Sam but now it was impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

2001

"Dad I'm leaving" Sam shouted grabbing a sweater off the chair and pulling it over his head.

"You're going to abandon this family? After everything I did for you?" John shouted at his youngest child.

"What did you do! Grace raised me, Dean taught me everything about hunting, he taught me to drive. You're just an obsessed bastard" Sam shouted as Grace and Dean walked in the door. "

Whats going on?" Grace asked cautiously "Tell her Sam, I'm going out for a drink, Dean lets go" he grabbed her oldest sons arm and lead him out the door. "Tell me what Sam?" she asked.

He didn't want to tell her, yet he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye.

"I'm leaving, for Stanford" He closed his eyes expecting the force of his fathers words to be repeated. He slowly opened his eyes; she was just standing there, looking blank. This affected him much more than his fathers words ever did. "

Say something Grace" He almost begged after about ten minutes of her just staring.

"What are you studying" she asked, her throat had seemed to close up in the ten minutes of silence.

"I'll be a pre-law student when I start" he sighed "Sam, I can't play nice, I don't want you to go" she finally raised her voice, but just a little, as if she were arguing with a child. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to be hunting monsters all my life" He raised his voice too "You just don't-"Don't you dare say that, d'you think I wanted this, I had my chance and I blew it for you, and this is the thanks I get. And if you think I don't want you to go to college, fall in love, settle down, have two point five kids, a dog and drive a Volvo then your wrong. I want that for both my little brothers, I want that for me. I also want Mom to be alive but its not happening is it, its not going to happen Sam, that's what I dream about" she shouted at her brother.

"What d'you mean you blew your chance for me?" he shouted back at her "You don't remember" she asked "No" he swallowed.

"When you were twelve and I was eighteen, I got accepted into Yale and you came into my room in the penthouse apparent in California and said to me" she paused letting a single tear escape "Don't go Grace, please don't leave me Grace, I don't want you to please" she let another tear escape "And I stayed, because I knew if I left, you'd hate me, and I couldn't bear that Sammy" she sighed, taking a sharp intake of breath before saying "But you obviously don't care for mine or Dad's opinion of you, so just go" she said pointing to the door of the shitty motel they were staying in.

"Grace I am so-"Go Sam, just go" she struggled to keep her composure at this point.

He tried in vain to swallow the lump in his throat .

"Bye Grace, have a nice life" he said holding back tears himself. "Goodbye Sam" never had he heard something sounding the informal directed at him from Grace, never. He left.

He called a cab and was driving to the bus station when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered

"Come back home now" John struggled to hide his anger.

"Home? We don't have a home" Sam said harshly

"Come back here right now or don't bother coming back at all" John shouted

"Bye Dad" he hung up, but not before hearing Grace shout "Dad be reasonable, please".

Grace was crying into Deans shoulder.

"What did he say before he left Grace" Dean asked

"Bye Grace, have a nice life" she sniffed

"I'm going out" John slammed the door behind him.

"Great, just great" Grace laid flat on the bed, screamed into the pillow before turning back around to face Dean. "He's never gonna come back Dean" she swallowed "Sure he is Grace, you wait and see".


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people, please review, I wanna do a good job with this storie

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own imagaination

BTW no wincest,

***Spoilers in later chapters***

* * *

2005

"Listen Grace, Dad's missing and we could use Sam's help" Dean argued his point to his older sister as they sat in the Impala, heading to California.

"Fine Dean, if you really think he'll want to help us" Grace sighed "Even if he doesn't he still deservers to know that Dad is missing" Dean was not usually like this, he was usually witty and sarcastic but when it came down to it, his family mattered most. "Whatever, just wake me up when we get there" Grace mumbled resting her head against the passenger side window.

It was really killing her that Sam hadn't called or visited her; I mean it was their Dad who told him not to come back. Not her and Dean. After the night Sam left, Dean and her never spoke about it, they weren't really the caring sharing type. Grace thought about the day she first met Sammy.

_1983_

_Mary had gone into hospital to deliver Sammy yesterday morning. John had gone with her; he left Grace and Dean at Mrs. Macpherson's house for the night. He walked through the door of his late mother's friend, getting pounced on by his two oldest children. _

_"Can we go see Sammy now, please Daddy" Grace begged her father. "Yes sweetheart, I'll meet you in the car in a minute, Dean go with Grace" the four year old grabbed his big sisters hand as the walked to the car. _

_"Thanks again Maggie, here" he handed her five bucks "Here, this is for Sammy" she gave him his five dollars back then gave him another five. _

_"Go, take your children to see there brother, or I'm pretty sure they'll hot wire the car" she smiled "Thank you so much, anytime you have car trouble, you just call me" John was shocked at her generosity. "Goodbye John" she laughed as he ran to the car. _

_Grace and Dean were strapped in the back "I can't wait to see Sam, d'you think he looks like me Daddy" Grace asked John "I don't know pumpkin, maybe he'll look like you a lot more when he's older" John smiled "D'you think he'll look like me Daddy" Dean asked "Dean, we look alike so if Sammy looks like me, he'll look like you" Grace smiled at her brother, he smiled back at her. _

_"I can't wait to see my baby brother" Dean laughed and bounced on the seat "Me neither Dean" Grace laughed. The pair ran through the hospital "Careful you two" John said running after them.__ He grabbed hold of Grace's hand then Dean's _

_"Be on your best behavior, this is a hospital and there are lots of sick people so be quiet and stay by me at all times" he instructed his children, but then slung Dean onto his hip. _

_The three walked through the hospital; finally (after what seemed like hours to Grace and Dean) they reached the ward where Mary and Sam were. _

_"Mommy!" Grace shouted running to hug her Mother. _

_"Heya Peanut" Mary kissed her forehead. Mary called her peanut because she said in the sonogram picture she looked like a tiny peanut. John let Dean down and he ran for his Mother. _

_"Heya Squirt, did you guys miss me?" Mary asked as they both nodded. "D'you wanna see Sammy now" Mary laughed as the both nodded, wearing huge smiles on there faces. _

_"Okay" Mary lifted Sam out of the see-through cot and lay back down on the bed. Grace and Dean jumped up to see him. The youngest Winchester was blond like Dean and Grace. He was sleeping, occasionally curling and uncurling his fingers. _

_"Sammy, wake up" Dean shook the baby lightly "Don't do that Dean" Grace said "He wants to sleep" but this was contradicted by Sam's eyes flying open. His blue eyes would only be there a couple of years at most, Grace had a feeling they'd go brown, like her own. He also had blond hair like Dean and herslef._

_"His hair will go dark like you two" Mary smile; Grace never understood that until she grew up and her hair went a dark brown and Dean's hair went black. She never knew how Mary did it._

_"John could you take Sam a minute, I need to use the rest room" Mary asked "I could take him" Grace smiled "When I get back from the bathroom, you can hold him, then Dean" she smiled as her now oldest boys face lit up. Mary gave John a quick kiss before handing him Sam. __Mary had already named him her little chipmunk because of his cute cheeks. _

_"Right, picture time, did you bring the camera John" Mary smiled coming into the room. John showed her the Polaroid camera he had around his neck. Dean sat beside Grace on the chair, Grace held Sammy and then Dean had shots too. _

_"We'll be the bestest big brother and sister ever" Dean smiled at Grace "Yeah we will Dean" she smiled latching her pinkie around his. "I Grace Winchester and" Grace nudged Dean to let him speak "I Dean Winchester" Dean smiled "Swear to be the bestest big sibling ever" Grace and him laughed, as Sammy fell asleep on Grace's lap._

"Grace!" Dean shouted making her jump "We're here" He sighed "That was quick" she wiped the drool off her face. "Not really, you were asleep for like seven hours" he said. "Really?" she looked at the watch John gave her; still working like it was brand new, sort of.

Sam had just gone out wit his girlfriend for a Halloween party, he hated it of course but it was Jess's idea so he went with it anyway.

Later that night he heard footsteps and whispering, so he got up to check it out. He pounced on the intruder, trying to swing a punch but the intruder was better than him. The intruder pinned Sam to the floor and Sam was unable to move, he had the brief thought of biting him.

"Samuel Winchester, if you bite him I swear to god" he heard the familiar voice as the light got switched on "Dean! Grace!" Sam swallowed. "Who else d'you think it is, now go get your big brother a beer" Dean smiled helping Sam up. "What are you doing here?" he asked as Jessica came into the room.

"Sam?" she looked entirely confused, who could blame her. "Jess, this is my sister Grace and my brother Dean, guys, this is Jess, my girlfriend". "Nice to meet You Jess, I thought Sammy would never step up his game and get a girl" Grace grabbed Sam around the neck to ruffle his hair. "Why are you here" Sam asked pushing away from Grace, making her feel horrible.

"Could we talk about this in private" Dean asked "No, anything you want to say to me, you have to say it in front of Jess" he embraced the blond emphasizing his point. "Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been back in a few days" Dean kept the smile on his face, but was getting irritated with his brother already.

"Jess please excuse us" Sam mumbled making Grace and Dean Smile, they always knew best, they were the two oldest. "I swore I was done hunting" Sam said once they reached the Impala.

"I told you Dean, they're was no point coming here" Grace whispered to Dean "Hang on, I minute" he whispered "So are you gonna come with us or not, we could really use the help" Dean asked "Fine, where to" Sam sighed "Jericho, California, a small town suffering from strange murders, Dad went to check it out while Dean and I checked out another job" Grace explained "He let you go hunting by yourselves?" Sam asked "Dude, I'm twenty-nine" Grace and Dean laughed.

"Anyway, we heard nothing until I checked my voice mail" Dean continued "and this is what I got" Dean played Sam the message. "Okay, I'll meet you back here in a minute, just let me pack some clothes, and tell Jess whats happening" Sam sighed "Did you tell her about what we do?" Grace asked, kinda annoyed "No! I'm just going on a rode trip with my family" Sam smiled, but Grace never smiled back.

"Dean, I'm driving" Grace told him "You sleep" she ordered "Okay, but I wont be able to sleep with your driving skill" he smiled "Uh I think you'll find, Dean Winchester, I'm the poor son of a bitch that taught you how to drive" Grace put her hands on her hips "Just kidding, Bitch" he smiled "Douche" she pushed him making him stumble "See, you need your rest" she smiled.

Sam got into the front of the car with Grace; it was incredibly awkward for both of them. "Grace I'm sorry" Sam said, breaking the silence "you know it's not the leaving part I'm angry about, you never called, you never visited and you never wrote" Grace gripped the steering wheel tighter "Dad told me not to" he looked at her. Her eyes same as his looked back at him "Well I didn't" she looked back to the road. "You could have called" Sam mumbled "I have. You're just to busy to pick up the phone" Sam then remembered he got a new cell.

"Dean, wake up Dean" Grace shouted as they pulled up at the motel. "What d'you want" he whined "Grab his legs Sam, then just drop him out the car" she instructed him. Dean fell to the ground then immediately jumped back up. "Don't do that" he grumbled yawning and walking in to the motel.

Dean pulled out his fake credit card. "Are you guys havin a reunion of something, another one of you checked in last week" the motel manager said "Yes, that was our Dad, when did he check out" Grace asked "he was in a hurry to leave last Tuesday" the manager smiled "Thank you" Grace smiled as they went into the room.

"Dean, you're sharing a bed with Sam" Grace told her brother "What! Why!" Dean acted like a toddler who was having a strop "Because he'd crush me, don't be such a douchebag" Grace smiled "Don't be such a bitch" Dean retorted. At the end up, Grace and Sam shared a bed, more awkwardness.

Sam woke up in the middle of the night to find that Grace had disappeared.

"Grace?" Sam whispered, he saw the bathroom light on and heard the shower, and sobbing. "Grace are you in there" he asked

"Go away" she sobbed

"I'm coming in, okay" he swallowed and opened the door.

She sat on the floor of the walk in shower, fully clothed, and soaking wet. "Grace whats up" he sank to the floor beside her, water pounding against his bare fore arms. "It's all your fault!" she sobbed "I'm so sorry Grace" he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. "Why did you leave Sammy, it hurt so much" only then did Sam see the bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand.

"Isn't that pretty much diluted now" he asked her "No" she said taking a swig "stop changing the subject" she shouted "Shh, you'll wake Dean up" Sam hushed her.

"Was I not a good sister? Is that why you left?" Grace asked "I mean, all I did was raise you, but who am I kidding, anyone can do that at the age of six" she swallowed the last of the Jack Daniels "You were I great sister, I just wanted out, I wanted to make your dream come true for me, cause its my dream too Grace" he explained "I missed you so much Sammy" she cried as Sam hugged her, protecting her from anything that would dare come near.

He realized he had hurt his whole family, not just his sister, even though she was the only one showing it, but he was going to make it up, somehow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter fove.

"Dean!" Sam called "Dad" he whimpered, looking at the unconscious body of John Winchester sitting beside him. "Grace" he shouted in desperation, tears rolling down his face. He and Grace had just patched up; they acted like they did before Sam left. And he didn't know what he'd do if he lost her again.

"Sam" Grace croaked "Sammy, you awake?" her breathing sounded labored "Grace, thank god" Sam. The truck drive that had crashed into them came running over "Call 911!" Grace screamed at the man "I'm so sorry" he started to cry.

Sam got strapped to a stretcher as did his sister, both struggling to see if their father and Dean were alright. "Let me see!" Grace screamed trying to remove the neck brace "miss calm down" the paramedic hushed "Calm down! Calm down! How the fuck am I supposed to Clam down! My brother and Father are unconscious, and you're telling me to calm down! Do your fucking job pal, let me out and pay attention to the critical" she shouted at the man. If the moment hadn't been so intense Sam would have laughed. Dean would have laughed.

"Hey" Grace and Sam walked into the hospital room their father was in, unknown that there brothers spirit was right next to them. John's arm had been broken in three places, Sam and Grace got out with minor cuts, bruises and a few more battle wounds. Dean on the other hand, was in a coma, and from what the doctors were saying it was unlikely he'd wake up. Grace cried a lot, not in front of Sam, she had to be strong for her little brother.

"Hey pumpkin, your know Mom used to call you peanut, look at you now". He was right of course, but when Mary was around, she was less than four foot, now she was 5 foot, 11 inches. Standing beside her brothers made her feel like a midget though, Dean was 6 foot, one inch and Sam was 6 foot, 4 inches. Her hair was shoulder height now, really wavy (Sam has wavy hair too) but it was thick (As is Dean's).

"Come on, Grace, Sam, Go find some Hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me, I'll be fine" Dean said, he had seen his sister crying.

"Look, if the doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, find some Hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him" Sam sighed in desperation "The chances are a million to one" John sighed "It's better than doing nothing" Grace shouted "I've got a plan" John mumbled "You have a plan, Dean is dying and you have a plan" Sam shouted. The trio started arguing when Dean hit the glass of water off the table.

"Dude, I full on Swayze'd that mother" Dean smiled. Sam and Grace looked at each other, an unspoken exchange of words. John instructed Sam and Grace to get ingredients off of Bobby to ward off I Demon when they went to see the Impala, on the way the stopped and picked up a Ouja board. They had an idea. They stopped at the Junkyard where the Impala was being held.

"Man, Dean's gonna be pissed" Sam sighed "He sure is" Grace whistled at the amount of damage done. "This ain't even worth a tow" Bobby said "I say we empty the trunk and sell it for scrap-"No!" both the present Winchester children shouted at the same time "As long as there is one working part Bobby, I'm not giving up on it" Sam said fighting tears.

Once they found out what the ingredients were for they were disgusted. Grace stormed into the room "How could you" she exclaimed "What are you talking-"Those ingredients Dad, you were gonna summon the demon to have some big macho show down" Sam interrupted "I have a plan" John raised his voice "Oh, again with the plan. You just want to kill the god dammed Demon, if Mom was alive right now, she'd kick your sorry ass-"you don't know anything about your mother" John shouted "Maybe not, but it would be the sane thing to do" she said "You may've given up on Dean, but we haven't" Grace walked out on her father with Sam walking close by.

"Sam, get the Ouja board will ya, we're going to contact the Dean" she smiled trying the ease away the tension between her father and herself. She had always stood back from the arguments between Sam and John, but this time, his son was dying and all he cared about was his stupid obsession with killing the demon.

Dean smiled when he heard his sister's joke; it had been a while since he saw her smile before that. She was so worried about him and he had no way of telling her before they got the ouja board idea. He felt like he was at a slumber party but he sat across from his brother and sister sat. He moved the Marker to answer Sam's question. Grace and Sam looked at each other, thrilled that they could communicate with they're almost brain dead brother. What a lovely thought. Once they found out about the reaper they were gone, leaving Dean on his lonesome once again, then

Dean then, once again, found himself talking to the other person who was having an out of body experience at the time. Tessa. "So an out of body experience eh, what are you, some new agey guy?" Tessa asked "D'you see me messing with crystals or listening to Yanni?" he smiled.

Sam and Grace rushed to they're fathers room; they played rock paper scissors to see who had to go in. Sam lost, he always went for rock. Dean always went with scissors and Grace always went with paper. Stupid ain't it?

When Sam went into the room, John was asleep, so he grabbed the book and ran like hell right into his sister pushing them both to the ground. They started laughing hysterically, literally rolling around the floor; the nurses were about ready to take them to the psychiatrics ward. Dean saw his siblings and just shook his head, smiling. He loved how Sam and Grace had reconnected, even though Dean knew Grace was still hurting, she gave Sam a chance to redeem himself. After all, she still loved him like a son. "They think we're crazy" Grace sighed lying on the floor "Aren't we" Sam smiled getting of the ground and helping his sister up.

The pair looked through the book, Dean peering from behind them, reading what it said about reapers. "Son of a bitch" Dean said stepping back and running away to find Tessa.

John went to the basement, summoning the yellow-eyed Demon. "Hey pal, you can't be down here" the maintenance guy said "Yeah, I know, I know who you are" John said lifting the gun loaded with rock salt to the demons head. "Now, now, now John, you don't want to kill me, and if you shoot me with rock salt I won't be prepared to strike a deal" the Demon smiled. "…You know the truth, right? About Sammy? And the other children?" the Demon asked "Yeah, I've know for a while now". "I'll give you the colt, just bring Dean back" John sighed "Nah ah, you still need to sweeten the pot at your end John" the Demon smiled.

"I tell you, the last one of your kind I met wasn't as pretty as you" Dean said to Tessa. "You saw my true form and flipped out. It kinda hurts a girl's feelings" Tessa sighed "Dean, it's time to go". "Where?" he asked "Sorry, can't give away the big punchline" Tessa sighed.

"It's an honorable death, a warriors death" Tessa argued her point "I think I'll pass on the seventy two virgins, thanks. I'm not that into prude chicks anyway" Dean smiled "That's funny. You're very cute" she smiled. "I'm not going to go with you, I don't care what you do" Dean gulped "There's always a choice. I can't make you come with me, but you're not getting back in your body, and that's just facts. So yes, you can stay. You'll stay here for years, disembodied, scared. Over the decades it'll probably drive you mad; maybe you'll even get violent" Tessa sighed "What are you saying" Dean asked "Dean, how do you think angry spirits are born? They can't let go, and they can't move on, and you're about to become one. The same thing you hunt" Tessa explained.

Black smoke filled the room, "No! No! No!" Tessa screamed, then her eyes changed to yellow "This is your lucky day kid" she said putting her hand to his head.

John was the first to arrive in Dean's room. "Dean, good to see you awake" John hugged him "Yeah, you too Dad" Dean smiled

"You know, when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt, and after what I'd seen, I'd be, I'd be wrecked. And you, you'd come up to me and you, you'd put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye and you'd... You'd say "its okay, Dad. It should've been me telling you it was okay. It wasn't fair on you that I gave you and Grace so much responsibility, but I have to ask one more thing" John said, and then he leaned down and whispered something into his oldest sons' ear.

"Dean!" Grace ran into the room, hugging Dean like he was going to fall without her hold, kissing his cheek and crying into his hair. "Sam could you get me some coffee, I was going to ask Grace but she's a bit emotional" John smiled "Of course Dad" Sam smiled at his father, walking off to the coffee machine.

John Winchester went into his hospital room and collapsed, hitting the ground dead. The hospital staff tried in vain to revive him, whilst Sam watched at the door tears rolling down his eyes.

That one last thing the John told Dean. "If you can't save Sam, then you'll have to kill him" he heard John's last words to him echo, leaving him with a chill down his spine and he got hugged by his sister until Sam shouted her.

"I'll be back in a second" she told Dean, running to Sam. "Oh God" she cried, making Dean disconnect himself from the machinery and go over to them.

John Winchester Died at 10:41am July 19th 2006.

* * *

**AN: I know it might seem a bit weird that Grace is that emotional, but she considers herself Sam and Dean's Mum (Or Mom) :)  
and she raised them so yeah. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN** I know its not exsactly how it happened, with the other stories I watched the Dvds of supernatural just to refresh my memory but My best friend is borrowing season two and well you get the picture. Read and Review :)

**Warnings **All hell breaks loose part one spoliers.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Why is it that whenever I go to bars with you and Sam, chicks don't take the bait" Dean squinted "Keep doing your Nick Nolte and you'll be just fine buttercup" she smiled. "Sammy, come on, it's your round" Dean hit his arm playfully.

"Don't worry Sam, I think I got this covered" she smiled walking to sit next to the nice looking man with a bottle of millers. "Its miller time" Dean rolled his eyes and smiled. "Why d'you let her throw herself at guys like that" Sam asked "She's a big girl Sam, let her do what she wants" Dean rolled his eyes at his brother, Dean had put up with her flirting to get free stuff for years and Sam thinks he's gonna change her, please.

"Hey" she smiled at the guy "can I sit here?" she asked him "Yes" he smiled "My Name is Grace, whats yours" she asked "Alex" he smiled "Well Alex, d'you have a girlfriend, a wife, a boyfriend?" she asked smiling "No" he smiled "But you don't want to get involved with a guy like me" he licked his lips, he was actually kinda beautiful. His shaggy dirty blond hair fell over one of his brown eyes, the kind that were so brown, you felt like they would bore into your very soul. He had a strong jaw line, high cheek bones, and a pair of full lips, which he licked over and over again.

"Really? Why is that?" she asked "Cause, I have a load of baggage, if I told you what my…profession was, you'd call the cops and I'm sure you could get anyone else in this bar, you've got a couple of admires right there" Alex pointed at a man, in his fifties with a grey beard and a huge bear belly. "Yeah, but I don't want them" she whispered in his ear "Plus, I have a ton of baggage, if I told you what my profession was, you'd call the pysch ward and I'm not the only person that wants you either" she looked around at all the prowling women, just waiting for her to leave.

"Seriously Dean, how can you sit back and watch her do that" Sam asked "It helps if you don't watch Sam, she says its better than hustling pool" Dean sighed at his brother "She can fight for herself if anything goes wrong and you know it, she'd kick your ass if you even try telling her not to, she kicked mine, she's the best fighter I know Sammy, and you just gottah have faith in that" he drank the last of his beer just as Grace came back with three more.

**Three days later.**

"Extra Onions" Dean told his little brother "Dude, I'm the one whose gonna be stuck in the car with your extra onions" Grace said "Alright" Sam sighed walking towards the diner.

"Get me some pie" Dean shouted "I want some pie". "I'd love me some pie" he mumbled, turning up the radio as Grace threw herself against the seat. The radio started crackling "C'mon" Dean tapped at it.

"Dean" Grace opened the car door stepping out, looking up at the now empty looking diner. They both ran into the diner, finding the dead bodies of all the people inside, except Sam. "Sam!" Dean called "Sammy!" Grace shouted, the moved into the kitchen, going out the back door and shouting for there brother once again. They closed the door "Dean" Grace wiped her finger tip across the window line of the door "Sulphur" the say simultaneously running back towards the Impala.

When Sam wakes up, he has a killer head ache, and has no clue where the hell he is. He gets up, trying to see if he recognizes the place when he runs into Andy. "Andy?" Sam sighed; glad to see the familiar face "Sam? Where the hell are we?" Andy asked "Honestly, I was going to ask you the same question" Sam admitted. The pair heard somebody screaming for help.

"C'mon" Sam said to Andy as the two followed the screams. They opened the door of the old outhouse the screams were coming from. "Ava?" Sam asked as the women almost fell out "Sam, oh Sam is that really you" she hugged him "Yes, Ava have you been here the whole time" Sam asked "Whole time? I just woke up" Ava wiped her tear, still a little hysterical "You've been missing for five months" Sam explained "No, that's Impossible, I spoke to you two days ago" Ava argued "No you didn't, me, Dean and Grace have been looking for you" Sam sighed "Your brother and sister, are they here with you" Andy asked, letting Ava take in what Sam had just explained "no" Sam said. "My fiancé Brady must be so worried if I've been missing for that long" Sam couldn't look at her.

"Hello, is anybody there?" Sam heard a deep booming voice, so Andy, Ava and him went to check it out. "Hi, I'm Sam" Sam smiled, keeping calm as he saw a guy and girl approaching them "I'm Jake" The tall man introduced himself, he was wearing an army uniform "Lily" the blond girl said, her voice just above a whisper.

"I know where we are now" Sam sighed, looking at the bell "Cold Oak South Dakota, a town so haunted all the residents fled". "Why are we all here" Andy asked "Well let me guess, your both twenty three right?" he asked Jake and Lily "You have these…powers, they started about six months ago" Jake glared at him "How d'you know" he asked "I have visions" he stated "Me too" Ava piped up.

"I can make people do stuff, but I've been working on it for a while now and now I can sent people images too, like this guy I know, total dick, I sent him gay porn, twenty-four/seven, and you should see the look an his face" Andy laughed

"Visions, saying Simon says and people doing it, I'd kill for that stuff" Lily shouted "Lily-"I touch people, and there heart stops, I can barley leave my house" she interrupted. "Who brought us here" Andy asked "less of a who and more of a what" Sam swallowed knowing that no one would believe him, if only Grace was here, she had a way with people, she must've looked really trusting or something "A Demon". "Visions and spoon bending is one thing, but demons" Ava squealed "What would the demon want with us" Andy asked "I don't know" Sam swallowed again. "Right, I'm leaving" Jake said "Jake we need to stick together" Sam argued "All I need is to stay away from whack jobs like you" he said walking away.

"These are all the demonic signs and omens around the US in the past month" Bobby said as Grace, Dean and him leaned on the hood of the Impala. "Bobby? There nothing there" Grace huffed, irritated at the man "Exactly". "What are you supposed to do, close our eyes and point" Grace's hands went into fists. "Hi Ash, you got anything" Dean answered his phone "A big negatory on Sam but I got something to tell you Dean, and its huge" Ash explained "This line is not safe". "C'mon Ash, I don't have time for this" Dean argued "Well make time, this will almost defiantly help you find your brother" Ash hung up. "I guess we're going to the roadhouse" Dean said, getting into his car.

As Jake walked through the Godforsaken town, he saw a little girl in a window. "Hello. Is there anyone there?" He walked into what looked like a schoolhouse. He looked around, turning for just a second and when he turned back, the chalkboard was covered with one sentence. 'I will not kill'. He turned to see a young girl standing in front of him, her expression changed into frightening features, terrifying Jake, making him fall to the ground when Sam came in, wielding an Iron fire poker.

Sam helped Jake up "What the hell was that thing?" Jake asked "I'm not sure, it's most likely an Acheri, a demon that turns its self into a little girl" Sam explained "We're going to need Iron, silver and salt". "Salt is a weapon?" Andy asked "Brand new world" Sam smiled.

"Oh my God" Grace and Dean said simultaneously, the roadhouse was burned to the ground. They could smell the dead people; it made Grace feel in the pit of her stomach something wasn't right. Alex, the guy she had met in the bar that night eventually told her, he was a hunter. He said that he was heading to the roadhouse the weekend when she last spoke to him. He could be there. He was a really good friend to her, and he understood what it was like to feel alone. And honestly, she had a teeny tiny crush on him. She didn't know what to do if he was there.

"Oh Ash" Dean said finding him, she still hoped to hell the Alex and Ellen weren't there. They three of them walked back to the Impala.

Sam stood there looking around "I wish Dean and Grace were here. I'd Give my arm for a working phone" Sam sighed "You might not need to, I've been practicing and I could send Dean or Grace a image, I've never tried it long distance before but its worth a shot" Andy smiled "Yeh" Sam agreed "D'you have anything they may have touched" Andy asked "I have a recite of Dean's" Sam handed it to him. "D. Hasslehoff?" Andy asked "Yeh…That's Dean's signature" Sam smiled "Okay".

"We have no Idea ahh" Dean cringed in pain "What is it Dean" Grace asked "I ahh" he inhaled in pain. "I saw something" Dean explained once he thought the episode was over "Like a vision, like what Sam gets" Bobby asked "What, no!" Dean shook his head then had another attack. "I saw Sam" he breathed "so it was a vision" Bobby had a almost smug expression on his face. Almost. "Yeah, oh that was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels" Dean exclaimed "did you see anything else" Bobby asked "I don't know, a Bell" Dean shook his head "What kinda Bell?" Bobby asked "A big, a big bell" Dean was still suffering from a throbbing headache, not as bad as the one he had just suffered, more like a normal stress headache. "Did it have an engraving, like an oak tree?" Bobby asked "Yeah" Dean squinted in the sun "I know where Sam is".

"Where's Lily" Sam asked "I thought she was with you guys" Andy asked. "Lily" They all shouted "Lily!" Sam's booming voice would have certainly carried far. "Sam" Jake shouted, there was Lily, hung up by her neck against the wood. "I'll get her down" Jake promised as Sam took Ava and Andy inside. "Salt all the doors and windows, then we can get some shut eye" Sam half smiled.

He fell asleep and there, the yellow eyed demon waited for him. "Hello Sammy" He smiled "Jake! Behind you!" Sam shouted as the demon laughed "I'm dreaming" Sam figured. "That's what I like about you Sammy, your quick on the ball" he smiled "When I wake up I will hunt you down, and kill you myself" Sam's rage was almost overpowering "Believe me, others have tried" an evil glint in his eye let Sam know the yellow eyed demon was taking about his Father. "You killed them, My Mom, Jess" Sam stopped trying not to cry. "Oh well Jessica, sweet little Jessica, you were ready to marry that pretty little blond thing. Become a tax lawyer, settle down in the country, have two kids, a dog and a beer belly no, I needed you sharp" He smiled "What about my Mom" Sam asked "She just got in the way, let me show you".

Sam watched the replay in horror. He was jerked awake. "Sam, its Ava, she's missing" Andy said. Sam, Jake and Andy split up, Jake and Sam going into a barn, finding more Iron. Jake broke of a piece of Iron, making it look effortless. "You say you were in Afghanistan when this started?" Sam asked as Jake explained what was going on.

"Ava, we've been looking for you everywhere, where have you been" Andy asked, Ava glanced at him, then made a break in the salt line. "You shouldn't do that, the demon could come after us" Andy gulped, not knowing the cruel intentions of the girl "If I was you, I'd be more worried about myself" she smiled, controlling the demon. Andy cried out in pain, choking on his own blood.

Ava screamed loud, wanting Sam and Jake to play into the little game, she was going to win this thing. Sam ran towards the house. "Oh Andy" Sam whispered "Ava where were you?" he asked "I just went to get water from the well, then when I came back he, I was gone for like two minutes" Sam gave her a hug, then noticed the broken salt line. "Ava? Who did that?" he was angry with her now, and with himself, she was the one with no alibi for the past five months.

"Maybe Andy-"Andy wouldn't do that. You say that you haven't been here for five months but you are the only one with no alibi, where have you been Ava?" Sam confronted her "Oh" she wiped the tears off her face "I had you going thou. Didn't I?" she smiled "If you just open up your mind Sam, its amazing the stuff you can do". "Like controlling demon" Sam nodded, he was surprised, she was totally different from the girl he met five months ago. "That's only the beginning, the learning curve is so quick" she snapped her fingers to emphasize.

"I'm the undefeated champion, you don't get it, one of us is going to get out if here, and that's me" she smiled, not realizing Jake was behind her, he snapped her neck so fast, Sam didn't realize what Jake did until Ava's lifeless body hit the ground.

"C'mon, we gottah get out of here" Sam said "Not 'we' Sam" Jake sighed "No, Ava was controlling the demon, we'll be able to get out" Sam argued. "Look, I like you, I really do but the yellow eyed demon said he only needs one of us, and if we try and escape, he'll kill us both. Look I'll hunt him down and kill him" Jake explained "Or we both of us kill him, together" Sam proposed.

"Sorry man" Jake shoved him, Sam flew threw the air, landing on a fence. The force of the impact had broken the fence, dislocating Sam's shoulder. Sam hit him back, knocking him to the ground. He had the knife in his hand, he could've killed Jake, all his instincts were telling him to. But he didn't, he didn't want to be a Killer.

He heard Grace and Dean shouting on him and he ran as best as he could with a busted shoulder. "Sam!" they both shouted in relief, finally finding their brother when the saw Jake running towards Sam.

"Sam! No!" Dean roared running towards his brother. "Go after that son of a Bitch, and kill him" Grace erupted at Bobby, tears running down her face. She kneeled beside Dean, hands on Sam's cheeks. "Sammy, it's not that bad, you've had worse, you'll make it, you gottah hold on, Sam! Sam!" she cried as she felt Sam slip away.

* * *

What d'you think, I was trying to finish it so i hope it doesn't seemed rushed.

xXxTraceyxXx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean and Grace sat staring at there brothers lifeless body. It took so much to hold it back, Grace wished Alex were here, but that just made her feel worse knowing he might be dead too.

"I brought you two some food" Bobby said coming in the door "No thanks" Dean said for the both of them "what about you Grace" Bobby asked "he said no thanks" Grace mumbled, trying to hide that she was crying from both her brother and Bobby. "I hate to bring this us, but isn't it time we bury Sam?" Bobby asked the pair. "Salt and burn his bones you mean" Grace repeatedly locked and unlocked her jaw, to annoyed to speak, to polite to scream. "Just go Bobby, we're fine by ourselves" Grace told him "I'm just-"Go!" Dean shouted interrupting the man "I'm sorry, please just go" Dean sat back down beside his brother.

"If you need me, you know where I am" Bobby said then left the pair alone. "I'm gonna go…clear my head" Dean stood "Dean, don't do anything stupid" Grace said with tear filled eyes "I won't" he lied walking out of the house and into the Impala.

"Sam, remember when you were young and innocent and I kept things from you. When you found out, you were angry if course but I wanted to protect you Sammy, protect you from this" her tears landed on the mattress Sam lay on. "I remember when you were a baby, me teaching you to walk, and whenever you were about to fall, you'd hold my finger so tight" she picked up her brothers cold, lifeless hand "I'd do anything to get your innocence back, to help you out the tough spots. But I screwed up, I couldn't help you when it came down to the most important thing" she stared to sob hysterically.

"Grace, whats up" she jumped as she felt her brother squeeze her hand, it was a miracle "Oh Sammy" she hugged her "Oww, Grace my back" Sam whined "sorry-"Sam" Dean walked in, then the so called miracle started to make sense to Grace. "What happened?" Sam asked and before Grace could utter a word Dean jumped in.

"That kid, stabbed you in the back, it was a little touch and go for a while but you pulled through" Grace glared at him "Who has that kid anyway" she asked "Jake, we gottah go after him, we gottah find the demon" Sam stood "Hey, all you gottah do is rest, take it easy, you almost died Sam" Dean said, receiving another glare from Grace "Yeh Sammy, you go get something to eat whilst Dean and I survey the area" Grace said, eyes not leaving Dean, attempting to show how angry she was but it didn't show even half of it.

"Dean Winchester! What the hell were you thinking!" Grace shouted one they were a reasonable distance away from the house Sam was in. "I was saving my brothers life" Dean shouted back "Being a hero like always? How long did you get?" she clenched her teeth "One year" he sighed "

I would've got ten" she said "What?" he asked "I would've got ten if you hadn't taken the God Damn Impala and sold your fucking soul" she screamed at him "I've already gone through the pain of losing Dad, and Sam, how am I supposed to sit back and watch you grow ever closer to the pit" she shook her head "Sam's back" Dean argued "Not the point, the pain he experienced is enough" Grace sighed

"I ran outside, just after you left, grabbing the crossroad shit out of the bag, I knew these roads better than you did, the nearest crossroads were just around the corner, when I got there the bitch set me up, she knew you were with a different demon and they want your soul more than mine, until she finaly said 'Winchester's, always trying to give themselves up for each other, you, your Dad and your little brother' I begged and pleaded with her, but she said no to every deal I said, because you had already done it" Grace picked up a bucket and slammed it through the wall of the rotting wooden shack.

"I can't look at you right now, go talk to Sammy, I wont tell him until you do, you can see the pain in his eyes once he realizes you did the same thing to him as Dad did to you" Grace took a sharp intake of breath "And that's another thing, how d'you expect Sam to feel, if I'm acting like this what d'you-" she cut herself off, picking up a rock and smashing a window "Fucking hell hole!" she screamed. "Go Dean" she whispered not wanting him to see her cry.

Dean left her alone, knowing that she was upset by his choice even though she tried to hide it. He had only seen her cry three times before, once when Sam left. Once when they're Dad died and once when Sam had died. She hid her feelings from everyone.

With one exception. Alex, she had met him three months ago, she wanted to talk to him so badly, let out all her feelings. She didn't know what had happened to him and she couldn't bear to think about what could have happened, not in her state of mind. She walked into the piece of shit they were squatting in.

"We're going to Bobby's, c'mon Sam, I'm driving" she glared at Dean, letting him know that it wasn't a request as he handed over the keys. Dean got in the back of the Impala, being sure to stay out of his sister or Sam's way, if he didn't she's probably kill him. The three approached the Singer residents, Dean fearing what Bobby would think, he's the closest thing to a father Dean's got.

"Hey Bobby, thanks for patching me up" Sam smiled hugging the smaller man "No problem" Bobby whispered. "Sammy and I will check the books for anything, c'mon Sam" she pushed Sam lightly, leading him into the library after whispering something to Bobby. Sure she ratted out Dean to Bobby, but she couldn't hit him, and that's exactly what he deservers right now.

"Sammy, did the demon stay anything to you?" Grace asked her younger brother "He, he, he showed me how Mom died" Sam rushed, upset by it "Sammy-"And it was all my fault" he let a single tear escape his eyes "Sam, it wasn't your fault" Grace hugged him "It wasn't your fault" she repeated.

"You Idjit, you Winchesters always sacrificing yourselves for each other" Bobby smashed him against a car "Remember how bad you felt when your Daddy did this for you, that's exactly how Sam'll feel" Bobby shouted.

"Somebody's at the door, let me get it" Grace hugged him tightly then let go to answer the door. "Ellen, Alex!" Grace smiled hugging Alex. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist "I though you were dead" she whispered into his ear "No, but a lot of good people, hunters are" Alex sighed into her hair. "I'll go get Bobby" Sam left the three of them alone

"I see you've met my son" Ellen smiled "What? You didn't tell me Ellen was your mother" she hit him playfully "Hey, you didn't tell me you were a Winchester" Alex smiled. "There, now whiskey" Ellen said after her and Alex threw back a shot of holy water.

"Samuel Colt build five churches, with iron rail lines running like this" Bobby drew on the map a gigantic pentagram. "A five hundred square mile devils trap" Alex whispered, discreetly wrapping his arms around Grace's waist again. "Maybe he was trying to keep something out" Dean suggested "Or maybe to keep something in" Sam added "Now that's a scary thought" Ellen sighed. "Whatever it is, nothing pure demon is getting in there" Bobby smiled "But I know how will" Sam said making Bobby's smile fade away.

The six of them ended up in the centre of the huge devils trap "Do me a favor sweetheart and put that gun to your head" Jake smiled as he watched Ellen put her gun to her head "Shoot him" Ellen mumbled as Alex cocked his gun "You shoot me and she'll be dead before I hit the ground" Jake threatened. "That Ava girl was right, once you let go, you can do all kinds of stuff" Jake smiled as he opened the devils gate. "Bastard!" Alex shot Jake, and then ran towards the open devils trap with Bobby, Ellen, Sam and Grace.

Dean grabbed the colt out of the lock, running towards the demon that had appeared, but he got flung into a grave stone, pinned there unable to move to get the colt that was just out of reach "Boy shouldn't play with Daddy's guns". "Dean!" Sam shouted running back towards his brother who was flung away by the yellow eyed demon. "Sam" Grace shouted, leaving Alex, Ellen and Bobby to close the gate.

"You son of a bitch" Grace shouted walking towards the yellow eyed demon, the one who killed her mother and made a deal with her father, the one she'd been hunting for twenty five years. "Ohh, I see where Sammy gets his attitude from" the yellow eyed demon laughed flinging her into the tree Sam was being held against. "Dean, I gottah thank you, see Demons can't bring people back to life, red tape stuff, but you did it for me, I always had a soft spot for Sam, I knew there was a reason I kept you alive" he said, pulling a gun from his belt as John showed up, grabbing the demons true form and holding him long enough for Dean to grab the colt.

Dean shot the demon, his father's life goal complete. Grace and Sam got off the ground, looking at there father, tears rolled down Sam and Grace's eyes, Grace hid them though, trying to seem strong, as always. He walked over to Dean, placing a hand upon his shoulder then faded away as Ellen, Alex and Bobby closed the gate.

"This is all we've been training for, and now that its over, I don't know what to say" Say said, looking at the body of the demon "I do, that was for our Mom" Grace said "You son of a bitch" Dean added, wrapping his brother and sister in for a hug. "The gates close, but a lot of evil sons of bitches got out, and I'm not talking about twenty, thirty, it's in the hundreds" Ellen walked over to us.

"Alex, you wanna come hunt with us, we could use the help" Grace smiled up at the handsome man. "My pleasure" he took the inishative, placing a soft kiss on Grace's lips, which was deepened by the Winchester girl. "Cough. Cough" Dean smiled "Oh shut up" Grace hit him on the back of the head, breaking the tension from completing there life's work. "C'mon Sammy, we've got some hunting to do" Grace smiled.

The foursome hunted every evil son of a bitch they could find, because if Dean was going to hell, he wanted to take as many evil bastards as he could with him.

* * *

**What d'you think, I might drop Alex, i'm not sure. Suggestions and Reviews are appricated and Desired :) thnx. **

**xXxTraceyxXx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Six months later

Alex loved Grace; there was no doubt about it. There was something about her that made him feel good about himself and that scared him, because if he ever lost her, he wouldn't be able to stand it.

"Hey Alex" she kissed him lightly "Hey sweetheart" he smiled "How was hunting with Dean" he asked "Great, average salt and burn job but it's nice to be by ourselves again" she smiled, sitting on his lap.

"Well Sam and I found a big one near Seattle, millions of demonic signs" Alex smiled "Yep, Dean and I our already packing the Impala" Sam grabbed Dean on the way out the door.

"What the-"Give them some privacy Dean" Sam rolled his eyes "You weren't saying that when she just met him" Dean said but started packing the Impala anyway "Cause know we know he's a decent guy" Sam smiled "Okay, but if he knocks her up you owe me ten bucks" Dean and Sam laughed.

"Grace, I've been thinking, you know I love you" Alex smiled at his girlfriend, Grace knew she loved him, she just couldn't tell him. "You too" she smiled "I want you to have this" he took the gold band out of his pocket "Its my Mom's" he kissed her forehead "And she said if we ever got married I had to change my name to Winchester" Grace looked up at him

"Alex, I can't" she whispered "Okay" Alex half smiled "Its just, I can't even say I love you back and I do so much" Grace sighed in Alex's strong arms "You just did honey" he kissed her forehead.

She had just told him she loved him "How about you retry the proposal" Grace kissed his lips "Marry me?" Alex asked "Oh my, this is such a surprise, yes, yes a million times yes" Grace said dramatically

"I love you" she blurted out "I love you too" Alex Eskimo kissed her. "Kay lovebirds, we're ready to go" Sam sighed from the door "That's Mr. and Mrs. Lovebird mate" Grace punched her little brother on the arm, he hadn't seen her as…happy since they were children. "You proposed?" Sam asked "Yep ain't that great" Alex smiled.

The four of them got into the Impala, driving to Seattle with half a tank of gas and the same five albums Dean listened to over and over again. They rested for the night, waiting till morning to go hunting.

"Hey, I'm not feeling so great, go without me, I'll be fine for a few hours" Grace smiled "Good luck kiss?" Alex asked "Good luck sex?" Grace licked her lips "we're in the room!" Sam shouted

"Don't be so prude Dude, you watch porn" Dean smiled "What-"Don't try and deny it, I caught you" Dean walked out the door, getting followed by a rambling Sam. "Sorry, love you" Grace kissed his lips "Love you too, be back in a couple of hours" he kissed her again.

She was craving ice cream, so she went out, still feeling a little nauseas. She sat down at the bar in the ice cream parlor, ordering a butter pecan ice cream although she didn't like butter pecan.

What the hell was wrong with her? When she stepped out of the ice cream parlor it hit her like a tone of bricks. The nausea, cravings, fatigue, and she realized she hadn't had a period in five weeks, was she pregnant. She couldn't be, she could not be pregnant. She rushed to the convenient store buying three pregnancy tests.

"Alex!" Dean shouted as the evil son of a bitch rushed towards him "Shit! Alex!" Dean went to the man, kneeling beside him as Sam took care of the Demon. "We gottah get him back to Grace" Dean looked at his brother.

Grace sat there looking at the positive pregnancy test, sighing as Dean and Sam carried Alex through the door. "Alex!" she cried going to his side as he bled over the carpet. "Grace, I can't patch up a wound that bad" Sam swallowed "Call Bobby" Grace hissed through tears "Gracie-"Don't Sam, just call him" she cried "Grace, I love you" Alex smiled "No Alex, you can't, I'm pregnant" she cried as she hugged the lifeless body of her soul mate.


	9. Authors Note

Authors note 

I know I have been neglecting this story but I was waiting to get the forth season and now that I have I am carrying on. I have missed up lots of great episodes so I'm thinking of mixing it up a little because most of this is angst and angst is very depressing. So I am almost finished the next chapter and it's going to be bigger because it will contain, Dean's rising and then all the nice funny ones like Yellow Fever and such like. I hope I've not annoyed anyone to much since I haven't updated since august of last year but I shall try and redeem myself within the next couple of chapters.

Plus School work, now that I am properly in S3 I have so much revision and homework and I won't be able to update as often as I'd like but if you stick by me, i'll complete it slowly but surely.

Thank you.

Tracey xx


End file.
